


Fire Flowers

by lilactreesinwinter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilactreesinwinter/pseuds/lilactreesinwinter
Summary: Excerpt:Phil pocketed his phone and turned toward Dan. His eyes were to drown in, his smile was the ground where Dan’s heart rested. The molecules of air between them vibrated with something you might call love if you had to use a word.





	Fire Flowers

“The word for fireworks in Japanese is composed of the words for flower and fire,” Phil read. “Hana-bi.”

Without looking up from his own phone, Dan murmured his support of Phil’s commitment to Japanese trivia. Someone nearby was blasting “Bloom” through a bluetooth speaker balanced on on a picnic basket—flowers opening with heat seemed to be a theme. Dan had been idly wondering if there was a way he and Phil might intersect with Troye whilst on tour.

The beach where they were sat—on a hotel towel clearly not designed to seat two men (“Phil, you expect us both to sit on that?” “If you don’t like it, bring your own towel, Danny.”)—was hot, barely cooling as the sun neared the horizon behind them and the smallest of breezes blew over the ocean.

America celebrated its birthday at the bright height of summer, when the days were the longest, kids were recently enough out of school not to be bored, and no one was yet exhausted enough by the heat to wish for the cool days of autumn. Such a very American contrast to the cold, dark damp of Britain’s Bonfire Night, at the other side of the year, on the other side of the ocean stretched in front of them.

American summer was bold and strong and meant to be, nowhere more so than in Florida, where water lifted from the ocean to mix with the air, and puddled on the earth, which was never far from the sea. And all fired by the sun, pushing heat down through the air, welling up in the water, and exploding from the ground with subtropical blossoms.

Summer in America, with beaches and music and flowers of fire ready to burst overhead: Perfect. (Dan’s thinking brain knew it might feel less perfect without the certain knowledge that the evening would end with arctic hotel air conditioning and icy drinks and cool sheets to slide between. But that manufactured cold was as American as the organic hot, and Dan told his thinking brain to shut up.)

The sky darkened, bright pink in one direction, deeper blue in the other. Now that the sun was no longer striking down on it, the white sand radiated back its heat more gently, through the towel under them, and the breeze that wrapped around them was more like a very warm hug than a sweaty, passionate embrace. The summer night was more perfect than the summer day.

Dan watched Phil mess about on his phone, creating an America-themed post. Dan’s thinking brain stayed quiet, and allowed his feeling brain to just be. It was summer in America, he was touring the world, and he was sat on a small white hotel towel with Phil. He felt it all, and was happy.

Phil pocketed his phone and turned toward Dan. His eyes were to drown in, his smile was the ground where Dan’s heart rested. The molecules of air between them vibrated with something you might call love if you had to use a word.

Dan smiled back, the heat blooming within him just like the flowers of fire bursting in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr](https://phinalphantasy7.tumblr.com/).


End file.
